


You Didn't See That

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Based on ObscureReference's Immortal Trio Fics, Brief mention of stabbing, Established Relationship, Gen, Gift fic for the best cowriter and friend, Ilegal Fighting Rings, Immortal Odin, It's Magic, Leo Trio OT3, Leo/Niles/Odin, Nina is Leo/Niles/Odin's daughter, One Shot, Spying, don't read too much into it, immortal au, post fates, pubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Post Fates. Immortal Odin AU. Based on ObscureReference's Immortal Trio AU. Gift Fic."Looking at the trapdoor, Nina swallowed. This was all the proof she needed. She could tell her Father and Papa (and her Pa, whenever he returned from his job) and they’d deal with the rest. However, Nina’s mind swirled with curiosity and she opened the door. The dull pulse of adrenaline filled her veins and without another thought, Nina slipped in. She’d only be a second. Just to confirm."All Nina was asked to do was gather intel about an illegal fighting ring. Or: Nina's curiosity and Odin's heroic tendencies are the catalyst to secrets being spilled.





	You Didn't See That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObscureReference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/gifts).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> I had a nice little Danganronpa fic sitting waiting to be finished but then I decided to write this fic!
> 
> This fic is a gift to my lovely, wonderful co-writer, ObscureReference. She's working too hard right now and I figured she deserves a gift!!! Way way long ago she wrote this amazing Immortal Trio AU and then on her tumblr stated in an ask a prompt that I quote "someone continue my Immortal Trio AU for me and get me that Nina Sees Odin Not Die When He Should Have And Has to Deal with That". 
> 
> Friend, I hope I did that idea justice. I went with a softer tone for sure and I hope you enjoy. Keep working hard and don't let your school work and other things drag you down. YOU GOT THIS!!!
> 
> Also, as a note to you all (though I did keep this in the end notes too): Father= Leo, Papa=Niles, and Pa=Odin. 
> 
> To end my note, as always, feel free to leave kudos and comments. Also if you wish to check out my tumblr, the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Nina touched her belt where her quiver was attached and grazed her fingers along the leather. Not a single knot or buckle was out of place. Thinly smiling, Nina dropped her hand, touched her hairband (“Forged and created through moonlight and stars!” Ophelia had proclaimed before dropping it into Nina’s hands), and crouched into the bushes. Greenery, like a sharp jab of life and earth hit Nina’s nose. Someone had hacked away at the grass. She reached out and touched a few blades, looking at the jagged edges. Beyond the jaggedly chopped grass, some of it was pressed down, crinkled on itself like the paper her Father had sprawled along his desk and around his waste paper bin.

(Despite the entire family’s efforts, the floor was never void of discarded paper. Every day another stray paper was discovered hidden behind something or more simply multiplied on the ground. Though Nina sometimes wondered how much effort Ophelia put into cleaning up. Her eyes always gazed over the crinkled paper and the blotched ink with a _sparkle_. The sparkle was glazed, like the fried dough Peri made on special occasions. Nina’s hypothesis was Ophelia saw the papers as a sign of a tortured mind, never able to keep up with the ideas and thoughts swirling. Nina saw the papers as a sign of their Father working beyond an acceptable bed time.)

A crack of a branch and whistle of wind through feathers drew Nina’s attention upwards. Taking a swift survey of the area, Nina began to move. She kept low, knees bent, fingers on the pulse of her bow. The dense forest was her shield and her cover. The area wasn’t against her, it was her ally. Branches jutted at just the right angle, bushes clustered in a perfect row, and the sunlight filtering through the trees enough light to illuminate her way.

The village was beyond the forest. It was a port town, trade and commerce flowing through the docks like Felicia dropping a jug of water. Merchants and people seeking new goods frequently journeyed over. Nina had the map tucked away in a small pouch at her side, only due to her father’s fussing. Papa had merely smiled at Nina when she opened her mouth. The smile cut her voice off completely.

Salt and ocean brine hit Nina’s nose like one of Ophelia’s wayward spells. Nina’s nose twitched at the slight burn and stench of ocean life, but the second inhale didn’t burn nearly as much. Nina carefully scaled over to the western side, along the side where a small cliff slowly inclined and dipped into a ravine. The rocks under Nina’s feet were slightly loose and the ground soft, but Nina’s balance barely faltered. Scaling downwards, Nina curled over to the right, heading along the sparse thicket of trees, before reaching the side of the town.

Upon coming closer, Nina noted the buildings— mostly made with stone or wood and simple in layout. Majority of the houses were single storied, though some were two storied. Nina noted a few with their windows open, laundry airing out. She then smelt fire, cooking, and animals. Nina wrinkled her nose at the last one. Pressing on ahead, Nina slipped into the town along a side road. The lack of guards into town wasn’t nearly as alarming as some other towns. This town’s major concern was the pier. Nina slunk into the shadows and waited, back pressed against the wall of a stone house, uncomfortable. A few people, mainly children and people with carts, passed Nina. She waited until they were gone before slipping out onto the street, immersing herself with the crowd.

Her target location was ahead. Nina easily spotted the inn. First, it was the only building with more than two floors. Next, the ground floor was also a pub. The front opened up with chairs and tables for people who wanted to enjoy the balmy nights while they ate and drank. Finally, their logo, a dancing pig, was painted dark blue on a wooden panel outside of the inn.

Nina walked over and slipped inside. Inside the pub was silent, save for a few people simply enjoying a meal. The front desk was open and a boy, no older than Nina, sat at the front along side a woman that had greying hair. Stairs lead up to the top floors but Nina merely gave those a polite glance. Beyond the front desk were doors leading to the back of the inn for the workers. Nina assumed the doors also lead to the kitchen. Shifting her gaze, Nina focused on the people at the front desk.

“Hello.” Nina greeted. “I’m looking for a room for the night.”

“F-For just you?” The boy stammered out.

“Yes.” Nina replied. “Just me.”

“That’s fifty pieces.” The woman told Nina as she elbowed the boy. He rubbed his arm with a frown.

So cheap. It was no wonder the rumours were getting out of hand. Nina dug into her pocket and pulled out the coins automatically. The coin purse that her Papa had gifted her sat hidden in another pouch. As if Nina was an amateur. Only fools flaunted. They snatched her coins up the moment they hit the wood of the desk and a key was handed to her. Attached to the end of the key was a small wooden charm that read “11”.

“Upstairs and to the right.” The woman briskly said. “If you need anything just give a holler.”

“Thank you.” Nina bounced up the stairs.

The room was a single room barely fit for one person. The bed was suspiciously lumpy and the water basin empty. Nina opened the window for a second. She was overlooking the town, facing away from the pier. Keeping the window ajar for a moment, Nina sat cross legged on the bed, thankful that the sheets and quilt were soft and clean, before digging out her small notebook.

Unlike her other notebooks this one was enchanted. Pa had insisted (rather enthusiastically, complete with a dark wink and smile) and Nina had no reason to ruin his fun. Inside was crème coloured paper and writing that looked too squiggly to be Hoshidian and too flowy to be Nohrian. Nina ran her fingers over the text and smiled at the secret code her Pa had taught all of his kids. Nina wasn’t even certain if Papa and Father could read it but she liked to assume they couldn’t. Regardless, it set up the mood for her job.

Or rather her “errand” because Father would have a field day if she was paid for the “errand”. Not that he didn’t give her an allowance (he did) but paying her for the “errand” made it official and official meant it was dangerous.

(Not that Nina didn’t already do dangerous things. Really, father was a worrywart. But Nina loved him anyways.)

Rereading her notes, Nina shut the book, stuffed it into her pouch, and exited the room, locking it tightly. Heading down the stairs, Nina went to the pub and sat down. The bar keeper barely batted an eye. Nina ordered a local specialty juice because asking for water was A) Ridiculous and B) Nina could indulge a little and C) Ordering something made people less wary because they were making money.

Sipping her juice, Nina surveyed the pub. A few paintings were on the walls and posters for events. There were thirty tables, each varying in size, and the bar itself could seat about ten people all the way around. Behind the bar were bottles of alcohol, each arranged by type. A small door at the back lead to (most likely) the kitchen.

Overall the pub and inn appeared legitimate.

Except for the rumours of an underground (illegal) fighting arena running out of the inn.

Nina bit her lip. Intel was all she was requested to gather. (“By _no means_ am I asking you to actually enter the arena.” Her father had said with that crinkle between his brow. “I am simply requiring _confirmation_ it exists.” Nina hadn’t missed the emphasis in his voice.) Logically, the only possible place the underground fighting arena could run out of were either A) Magically concealed rooms or B) Literally underground. Magical anything couldn’t come out of nowhere; her Father and Pa had always drilled into their heads. Invisibility was simply an illusion created by misdirecting light. If option A was true, Nina would have to watch the shifting of shadows and light along every single wall in the inn. Feasible, yes. Practical, no.

Her best option was to eliminate the easier one to confirm. Nina sighed; what a waste of her juice. She set her glass down at the edge of the table and very clumsily stood up. The table jostled and her glass fell to the floor, rolling and spilling her juice all over the wooden boards of the floor.

“Sorry!” Nina gasped out, willing her face to heat up.

The bar keeper sighed and presumably went to grab a mop. Nina didn’t pay attention. She stared at the floor and watched as the juice slipped easily between the cracks of the boards. Kneeling to pick her glass up, Nina watched as the juice dripped into the darkness below, not being absorbed or remaining on the wood.

Option B was becoming more and more possible.

(There was always the possibility that underground was a cellar but if that was the case then Option A was true and Nina wouldn’t have to search every single wall of the inn. It was a win/win situation.)

Nina stood up and set her glass back on the table just as the bar keeper returned. Giving an apologetic smile, Nina paid a little more than her drink was worth and slipped out of the pub and out onto the street.

Night time was when the inn would come to life. Nina wasn’t going to hole herself in the cramped room the entire day. Humming, Nina walked over to the market. Perhaps she could buy some souvenirs for her family.

~

Nina returned to the inn around dinner time carrying a small bag of items. Slipping her purchases into her room, Nina went to the pub. Now alive with people, Nina passed by the rowdy tables and the waiting staff to sit at a small table for two people, just off the side. Ordering some food, Nina watched as music played and people enjoyed the setting. Sitting back, Nina scanned the room for anyone who seemed off. Nothing yet, but Nina was certain she had time.

“Here you go.” The waitress returned and set a drink at Nina’s elbow.

“What’s this?” Nina asked.

“It’s on the house.” The waitress answered. She then leaned in. “It’s non alcoholic. No offense, but you don’t quite look the age.”

“None taken.” Nina took the drink and sniffed it. It smelt like cinnamon and apples. Nothing off. Nina sipped a little. It was warm. “Thank you. It’s a busy night, isn’t it?”

“No more than usual.” The waitress answered. “You just passing through?"

“Yeah.” Nina answered. “I’ve never been to this port town before. Mind telling me a bit about it?”

The waitress smiled, looking almost eager to chat with Nina. Nina took one glance at the tables, majority with tipsy men and immediately understood.

“We’re always busy with trade and people such as yourself passing through. It makes this place alive, pulsing. No one is ever in here for too long and it makes this place feel special with the changes. We have an amazing market too. The one bakery down the street makes the best buns. We also have a ton of festivals and celebrations. Our summer one draws in a lot of travelling folks. Shops set up and the trinkets you can buy are unique.”

“Sounds amazing.” Nina smiled. “With so many people coming in and out you must have your fair share of unruly stories, huh?”

“I do.” The waitress sighed. “Both from this inn and during festivals.”

“The authorities must be busy.” Nina casually threw out. “I wouldn’t have guessed. This town feels peaceful.”

The waitress’s eyes darted around the room for a brief second, landing at her feet before she spoke. “All places have their fair share of problems.” She gave another sigh before smiling weakly. “Anyways, your food will be ready shortly.”

She left and Nina looked down, where the waitress’s eyes had fallen for a moment. Literal underground was looking to be a plausible option. Whether or not the waitress knew, Nina wasn’t going to inquire further. At least, not to the waitress. That would be painting a target on her back. Draining her juice, Nina stood up and walked over to the bar, intent on getting another drink. The bar keeper for the night was thankfully not the same one from the morning. Nina ordered another juice and leaned against the counter, the chatter around her filtering into her mind slowly.

“—and then I punched that sucker right in the jaw—"

“—you wouldn’t believe what I saw today—”

“—the price of that necklace—”

“—and what the hell is taking him so damn long? The fight isn’t going to wait for us.”

Nina perked at the last one. She turned her head to see two guys, with rather scraggly beards and bandaged knuckles sitting at a table off the side. A tankard of ale sat in front of them, drained. Nina casually slipped a touch closer.

“He’ll be here. We have money to earn. This place has a reputation…”

“Shut up you idiot.”

The other man swore rather colourfully. (But not as colourful as her Papa. Nina had heard him once and then the following scolding from her Father.) He then slammed his tankard of ale on the table loudly and glowered around the room. Nina avoided eye contact and then took her drink when the bar keeper handed it to her. Returning to her table. Nina angled herself, looking at the men discreetly. The man’s words all but confirmed the rumours. Nina could watch the men leave to their little match, see where they went, and then pat herself on the back for a job well done.

She could relax for the rest of the evening.

Her food came a moment later and Nina enjoyed it (though not as good as the castle’s food). Eating slowly, so she could have an excuse to remain in the pub, Nina kept her eye on the men. She was half way done when their third man showed up. They talked for a total of five minutes before they stood up. Nina straightened her back and watched them leave the pub. Quickly throwing some money down, Nina left her food and tailed after them.

They headed towards the pier. Nina frowned but kept to the shadows, the moonlight guiding and concealing her. Once they were at the pier, they veered towards the warehouses. Nina watched as they entered the warehouse labeled “FIVE” after (terribly, Nina winced at their skill) picking the lock. Trailing very carefully, Nina scaled the warehouse along the side, prompting herself at the small window, peering inside.

The warehouse was empty save for a few crates. However, the men began to move one of the crates and soon Nina saw a hatch for a door. They opened it and then slipped inside. Nina stared a second longer, waiting to see if anyone else followed. When no one did, Nina slipped to the front and entered, frowning when she noted they hadn’t even locked the door behind them to cover their trail.

Looking at the trapdoor, Nina swallowed. This was all the proof she needed. She could tell her Father and Papa (and her Pa, whenever he returned from his job) and they’d deal with the rest. However, Nina’s mind swirled with curiosity and she opened the door. The dull pulse of adrenaline filled her veins and without another thought, Nina slipped in. She’d only be a second. Just to confirm. No one greeted her in the tunnel but it was well lit. Nina grabbed her bow and notched an arrow, walking swiftly and silently down the hall. The direction she went wound around but Nina could still tell where she was going. She was heading back towards the inn.

How ingenious. The bar no doubt had another entrance or exit but to have not just a fighting ring underground but a tunnel leading to another entrance was smart. It kept the traffic at the inn thinned and the authorities stumped.

A pair of metal doors soon greeted Nina. She ducked around the corner and saw two guards, the first she’d seen that night, by the door. The men were chatting to them and soon the door opened and they entered. Nina frowned and pressed herself around the corner, hiding in a small alcove. It appeared this was as far as she’d go. All Nina had to do was turn around and head home.

“—say who are they fighting?” One of the guard’s voices filled the tunnel.

“Some blond moron who tried to stop them upon learning about this place. They caught him in the town east of here. This is going to be a slaughter. This will teach the King and his little pawns for messing with us.”

“An example.” The other laughed. “I cannot wait to see his mangled body in the streets tomorrow.”

“Mages are always weak.”

Nina’s blood ran thin. Blond moron and a mage. Her Pa wasn’t back from his job but if Nina remembered correctly, he had been on a job east of here…

Her vision blurred red and Nina notched two arrows. Her parents always hated the idea of her killing and the way these guards were laughing… even if this person wasn’t her Pa… they were rotten and horrible.

Still, at the last moment Nina swapped her arrows with duller ones, but rubbed a sleeping potion over the tips. She then fired the arrows. They pierced their arms but didn’t dig in too deep. They then slumped over, knocked out. Nina then raced over to their bodies and fumbled for the keys but a moment later she heard the sound of laughter and shouts from beyond.

Biting her lip, Nina searched and found the keys. Pressing them into the lock, Nina opened the door softly just in time to see the match starting. Or was it continuing? All the men were in the ring, focused on the blond mage. There were about twenty of them and they all had a variety of weapons.

The blond mage was her Pa. Nina let out a strangled gasp that somehow, even though no one had noticed the door opening, her Pa had noticed. His gaze fell on her and that moment was all they needed. A sword drove into her father’s chest, right through his heart and Nina let out a scream that was drowned by the men’s victory laughter. Nina’s legs crumpled and she fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face. Reality blurred and shifted and all Nina could do was stare at the figure of her father. The men were already talking about how to mangle his corpse… Nina’s fingers shook, unbridled rage filling her heart, when she heard coughing and then screams of terror.

Looking up, Nina watched as her Pa stood up, groaning as though he had merely been hit over the head with a book. He staggered to his feet and coughed up blood, hand going to his chest. Ripping the sword out, he held onto it, staring at the blade, wet and shiny with his blood.

“Whose is this?” He asked with a raspy voice.

“What the—?!”

More swears filled the air and the men began to swarm her Pa in a manner that was akin to jostled beasts, only fueled by fear. Her father frowned; his usual jovial expression gone. He gripped the sword casually, as though he had wielded swords his entire life.

“That kind of language isn’t something I want my daughter to hear.” He told them before he moved.

The blade flashed and the men fell. Nina wobbled to her feet and stared as her Pa took down the men with ease, almost graceful in his motions. Staring at his chest, Nina saw the wound from the blade had completely disappeared. Her brain spun in all directions and Nina was at a loss. Logic had slipped and she was left with nothing to rationalize what she had just witnessed.

When the last man fell, her Pa dropped the sword and kicked one of the men. He groaned and Nina realized that her Pa had reversed the sword’s blade. He had merely knocked them out. She breathed loudly and then felt the tears run down her face, this time her heart untwisting.

“Nina, Nina, what are you doing here?!”

Her Pa raced towards her and pulled her into his arms. Nina collapsed into them and sobbed against his chest. Under her ear she could feel his heartbeat, pulsing and alive.

“Nina, Nina, sweetie.” His arms wrapped around her body, hoisting her up with ease. “It’s fine, it’s fine. I’m fine. Let’s get out of here and alert the authorities before they wake up.”

“Y-You…” Nina took in a deep breath. “You died.”

Her Pa’s arms tightened slightly. “First, tell me why you’re here.”

Nina wanted to pout and demand answers but answering her Pa and complying was the easiest way to get the information she needed. “Father and Papa sent me on an errand to gather intel.”

“Oh?” Her Pa pulled her away just enough so she could see his face, complete with a small frown. “Did this errand for intel require you to actually follow the men to their underground fighting arena or was seeing their hidden door not enough for you?”

Nina flinched at the scolding but didn’t back down. “I made a professional decision.”

“You’re still learning.” Her Pa cut her off with a sigh. “Your Father and Papa are going to hear about this when we’re home.”

Nina spotted grounding in her near future. She frowned. “Will they also hear about how you were cleanly stabbed in the heart and lived?”

It was her Pa’s turn to flinch. He sighed gently but ran his hand through Nina’s hair, fiddling with her braids. “They won’t.”

“They don’t know?” Nina gaped. “But… you’re married!”

“And that doesn’t mean I cannot have a few secrets, now does it?” Her Pa asked her with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Will it be a secret from me as well?” Nina asked. “Or will I be left in the dark without a single explanation and simply asked to draw my own conclusions?”

“Nina…” Her Pa sighed. “Let’s just discuss this later. We have authorities to contact.”

“Later better not mean you’re going to avoid telling me.” Nina replied.

Her Pa made no comment.

~

Entering the bar through the secret door was an experience. The expression on the worker’s faces was priceless though the one that tugged Nina’s heartstrings the most was the waitress. The widening of her eyes and the slackness of her jaw indicated to Nina she was the most innocent one there.

The authorities asked many questions that her Pa answered for her because “I’m her father”. Those words were enough for the authorities to focus on him and only talk to her when asking “how she felt” and “if she’s needs something warm to drink”. Nina tried to not scowl over her mug of apple cider.

By the time they were done with all the questions the sun was up and Nina was both hungry and exhausted. Her Pa didn’t even yawn or indicate that he had been up all night. As her Pa finished up with the authorities, he sent her upstairs to gather her things because of course, he knew she had some items stashed.

Nina did as he asked without a word and when she returned the authorities were gone and her Pa was waiting for her. They left, walking side by side. The town was bustling and people were crowded around the inn. Nina slunk closer to her Pa and breathed deeply when they finally were out of the town. She then turned to her Pa.

“Explain.” She said. “And don’t try to tell me I witnessed an illusion sprung by the darkness of veils and smoke or some bullshit like that.”

Her Pa winced at her words (or maybe just her swearing) but a second later he looked at her with a soft gaze. “I wouldn’t insult your intelligence so blatantly, Nina.”

“Then, you’ll explain.”

“I’ll do my best.” Her Pa answered. “There are still parts I’m unfamiliar with. However, I have a request before I tell you. You’re not going to breathe a word of this to your Father or Papa. As well as Ophelia and Forrest.”

“But—”

“This is my secret to tell, Nina.” Her Pa gently reminded her. “So, do we have a deal?”

He raised a hand. Nina stared at it and noticed, not for the first time, the callouses and thin scars. Nina had always brushed them off from years of work and age but now she knew better. Raising her hand, she shook her father’s.

“Deal.”

Her Pa smiled and ruffled her hair again with his other hand before dropping their handshake. He then began to walk. Nina followed. A long moment passed in silence.

Then, her Pa began to speak.

“Before I even met your Father or your Papa, I met this man named Anankos—"

His explanation carried on the wind. Nina noticed the gaps and holes but didn’t comment. As her Pa had said, the explanation was his to disclose.

~

“You’re grounded.” Her Father and Papa managed to say at the same time, their voices mingling together.

Nina frowned and wiggled in her seat. “But, Father, Papa, I got the intel you requested…”

“And you needlessly put yourself in danger against our orders.” Her Father smoothly cut her off. “Grounded for a week.”

“But—”

“Week and a half.” Her Father smoothly added.

“Are we clear?” Her Papa asked.

“About how long my grounding is?” Nina muttered. “Because I’m not sure…”

“Nina…” Her Father was pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just… go to your room, please.”

Nina stood up. She was not pouting. “Pa was reckless too.”

“Oh, don’t we know it.” Her Papa drawled. “However, that’s not up for discussion, young lady. Go to your room.”

Nina looked at her Pa who gave a sheepish smile. She sighed. “Fine. I’ll go…”

“Wait, before you leave—” Her Father started.

“What?”

Nina half turned and walked right into a hug. She blinked and soon felt her Papa join her Father in hugging her. Nina closed her eyes and felt her heart twist when their arms were just as tight around her as her Pa’s when he hugged her.

“You worried us. Don’t do it again.”

Nina’s throat tightened. “I’ll try…”

Her Father gave a small smile and her Papa tweaked her nose. Nina half smiled and left the room not entirely feeling like she was grounded.

(Even though she still was.)

**Author's Note:**

> Father: That's Leo
> 
> Papa: That's Niles
> 
> Pa: That's Odin
> 
> Fifty Pieces: I didn't want to make up currency so don't read too much into this.
> 
> Notebook: That language Odin taught the kids may or may not be Ylissian.
> 
> Errand: I thought it would be sort of cute if Leo is half in denial over sending his kids on actual missions.
> 
> Drinking Age: I don't know if Nohr even has a drinking age but I figured "why not".
> 
> Knocking them out: Originally I considered Nina explicitly taking them out. I know she's not innocent but it didn't feel right so I changed it.
> 
> Authorities: I like to believe those men get the Justice they Deserve. Plus, since I wrote Nina not killing the guards I figured it would kind of ruin the mood of Odin up and killed the men. Again, I know he's not innocent but for the sake of my tone...
> 
> Odin's secret: He's entitled to secrets but don't be fooled, Leo and NIles are suspicious and Odin will come clean to them sometime. I think.
> 
> Reckless Odin: Niles and Leo know What's Up and you betcha Odin is going to be in trouble (-cough scolded cough-)


End file.
